Agents of Legend
by JonnyP86
Summary: Some men are good. Some men are bad. Some men are hero's. Some men are villains. But very few are Legends. Story summary in Author's Note. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note – Hi everyone! This is a new story that I am going to be putting together for you. I got the idea for this story after reading "His Equal" that I had found on this site. I can't remember who wrote it, but the premise was that Tim was never hired by Gibbs and he went on with his career in NCIS and became a team leader several years later. I liked that story a lot but unfortunately I am unable to locate it on this site anymore. So, I have decided to write my own version of that story. The only thing I am using from that story is the fact that Gibbs did not hire McGee, McGee went on with his career and flourished, and becomes a team leader at a very young age. There will be minor characters from the show that will be given a much bigger presences in this reality that I am going to create. Hope you enjoy!**

**Things you need to know before you start reading:**

**Timothy McGee – was hired on his 20****th**** birthday; worked in the Norfolk field office until he was 21 then was transferred; he was adopted when he was 8; his biological parents were abusive towards him and his adoptive family is well known on the show.**

**Ziva David – is 2 years younger than McGee; she was a part of Mossad from the time she was 17 until she turned 22 then her friend Jenny Sheppard pulled some strings to get her out of that life and was able to get her US citizenship and gave her a job at NCIS on Gibbs Team; she took the spot that should have been Tim's as the Probie; she has some background in computer technology that was taught to her by her boyfriend; she is also highly skilled in the field as well thanks to Mossad; she wears reading glasses when working the computer; she is an only child (circumstances will be explained in the story).**

**Kate Todd – is alive; She has an estranged older sister that is 15 years older than her and has not spoken to for most of her adult life; Instead of the Secret Service Kate worked for the FBI in the counter terrorism unit for 5 years; in the story she will be 33; her mother is dead and her father is serving a life sentence in prison for her murder; she sees Gibbs as the father she always wanted; she sees Ziva as the younger sister she never got to have; at this time she has no romantic involvement with anyone (could change later).**

**Tony DiNozzo – for this story will be mostly the same (personality wise); he is 35; is Gibbs' Senior Field Agent; instead of being a cop before NCIS he was a US Marshall on the Fugitive Task Force (they went out and hunted down wanted criminals that were on the run); doing that job is where he met Gibbs for the first time and soon after joined NCIS and started working for him; Tony's father is a Marine General that works in the Pentagon (as in the show Sr. neglected Jr.) except this time it was for his career, not women; Gibbs is his father figure.**

**Jethro Gibbs – is the same as on the show.**

**Jenny Sheppard – is the same as on the show.**

**Leon Vance – minor changes to his character and family, but is otherwise the same as on the show.**

**Eli David – is the same except for the fact that he is a loving father.**

**Minor Characters and OC – will be of my own design. The only similarities with the show will be their names.**

**The Story – will span many years; there will be episode tags; is for the most part an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE (so there is no confusion)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_FLETEC Graduation Ceremony – Class of 2004-2005_

The Graduating Class of new recruits was silent as the Head of FLETEC gave his closing speech. They were all now heading for various posts in different agencies across the country. The majority of them were heading for the FBI, some for the DEA and ATF, but only one was heading for NCIS. Most of the Graduating Class did not know of NCIS and the rest only had a vague idea of what it was. Timothy McGee was not surprised that most people didn't understand his career choice. With his education and the fact that he was the top ranked of his class in all categories, he could have had his choice of any postings in some of the more well known agencies. Some headhunters had even tried to persuade him before the ceremony began.

When asked why he wouldn't change his mind he just said, _"I have my reasons." _Then he would smile, and politely excuse himself. During the ceremony he could not keep the grin off of his face, especially when he spotted his mother and baby sister in the crowd. Tim had tried to convince his mother not to come, because she was pregnant with her second child and he was worried that traveling across country would put too much strain on her. He should have known that wouldn't work though. Trying to convince his mother to do something she didn't want to do was like telling the sun not to rise. Even though, he told her not to come he was really glad she did. His father wasn't there, but it wasn't because he didn't want to be. His father was currently in Europe attending a security conference and couldn't get away from it. Tim understood that and had talked to his father this morning so he wasn't too bummed out about it.

"…Congratulations and best of luck in your endeavors!"

The speech had just wrapped up and his classmates started cheering, bringing Tim back to reality. He had been too focused on his mother and imagining his future career he completely zoned out of the entire speech. Tim just shrugged, and started giving handshakes and hugs to his classmates as he made his way over to his mother and sister.

"TIMMY!" Tim's sister Delilah screamed as he got closer. She then ran at full speed and threw herself into him almost knocking him over. "Oh I missed you so much! Are you surprised?" She said as she hugged with strength that an eight year old shouldn't have.

Tim chuckled despite all the air being squeezed out of him. He bent down and picked his sister up, "Of course I missed you Lily! And I am very surprised! Mom didn't tell me you guys were coming." He said as continued walking over to his mother. "Hi Mom." Tim said as he kissed her cheek and gave her a hug with his free arm. "You know you didn't have to come today. Are you feeling ok? The trip didn't wear you out did it?"

Tim's mom returned her son's hug then gave him a little smirk. "Timothy, you know there is no way I would miss your big day, no matter what the circumstances!" She then reached up and cupped his cheek looking into his green eyes, "I am so proud of you son!" Then she got a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "But you know, I would have thought that FLETEC would have taught you how to clean up after yourself!" She said as she reached into her purse and pulled out a Kleenex. She then she licked it a couple of times and started wiping Tim's face with it. "How can my baby be a respectable federal agent with a dirty face, hmm?"

"MOM!" Tim cried in embarrassment as he started to blush and look around to see if any of his friends were watching. "Do you always have to do that when I graduate from something? You're embarrassing me!"

"Well if you would learn how to wash your face properly I wouldn't have to do this now would I? Besides it is a mother's job to embarrass their children every once in a while."

Tim's sister started to laugh but quickly changed her mind when her brother gave her a little glare. "Don't even start squirt, because pretty soon you are going to be graduating from something and you are going to get the same treatment." Tim and his mom started to laugh when his sister looked absolutely terrified at the prospect.

"Have you spoken to your Father Tim?"

"I talked to him this morning Mom. He said he was really proud of me and wished he could have been here." Tim said with a small smile. "But, I told him that it was ok and I understand. We made plans to get together for dinner when he made it back to the states."

Tim's mom nodded sadly. "He really wanted to be here Tim, but as you know orders are orders."

"I know Mom."

Just then a young man around Tim's age approached. "Hey Tim! A bunch of us are going out to celebrate. Do you want to come along?" The man asked. Ron Sacks had been Tim's bunk mate throughout FLETEC. They had become as close as brothers and confided in each other. Though neither would admit it, they were going to miss having the other around.

"No Thanks, Ron. I am going to be taking my Mom and my little sister here out to dinner." Tim said to his classmate, then he turned to make the introductions. "Mom, this very noisy person is Ronald Sacks. He is going to be taking over the FBI someday. Ron, this lovely young lady is my Mom and this little headache is my baby sister Delilah."

Ron made a little bow, "It is a pleasure to meet you young ladies. Tim has told me a lot about you!"

"It's a pleasure Ron. My name is Jackie Vance. Tim's father couldn't make it today but, we are here to show him support!" Jackie said.

"And give his face a good wipe down." Ron teased as he nudged Tim. "That's why I have been avoiding my mom. I swear every time she sees me she seems to find something on my face that needs to be cleaned off." Ron and Tim started to chuckle.

"I heard that Ronald Andrew Sacks!" A short older woman said from right behind Ron.

Ron froze and slowly turned around to see his mother scowling at him and his father right behind her with a huge grin on his face that just screamed _"You are so busted!"_

After Ron got a very aggressive wipe down and the introductions were made the two families parted ways. Jackie had told Tim that she had made reservations at a fine Italian restaurant downtown and they headed off. After a lot of fussing, Jackie let her son drive them to the restaurant his reasoning was that since she was pregnant she should take it easy. Jackie wasn't really surprised by the behavior. Tim had acted the same way when she was pregnant with Delilah. It was just his overprotective nature.

After arriving, Jackie went to the hostess and asked if their table was ready while Tim played with Lily. "Yes ma'am. Right this way." The hostess said. "The other member of your party is already here."

As they approached the table Lily broke away from Tim when she saw the man that was sitting at their table. "DADDY!" she said as she ran over. Tim was frozen in place. He couldn't believe his father was right there in front of him. He turned to look at his mom and she just looked at him with a knowing smile. "You planned this didn't you?" Tim asked her.

Jackie shook her head. "Not really, he called me yesterday and told me the conference ended early but he wouldn't be able to get back in time for the ceremony. His flight touched down when it was halfway through, so we decided a surprise dinner would be better."

Tim nodded with a huge smile on his face then turned back to his dad, who was putting Delilah back down after giving her a hug and a kiss. Tim stood tall with his back straight and walked over to his Father and stuck out his hand, "Hi Dad."

Tim's father looked at Tim's outstretched hand and just shook his head. His son was always like this whenever he accomplished something in his life. "Tim, you know I don't do that." Then he opened his arms and engulfed his son in a very big powerful hug. It was easy to see where Delilah got her hugging abilities from. "I am so proud of you son! I wish I could have been there to see you graduate." He whispered into his son's ear as he held him close.

Tim returned the hug whispering, "You were there Dad. Every day you were there with me. I love you Dad!"

"I love you too, son!"

Jackie Vance just stood back and watched as the Father and Son had their moment. She was so happy that her baby was able to see his father on the most important day of his life. She knew her husband was very sad that he couldn't see his son graduate from FLETEC. This was the first time he wasn't able to be there for his son. He had been to every other milestone in Tim's life. The countless science fairs, graduating high school, earning his Eagle Scout badge, being accepted to MIT and Johns Hopkins, and then graduating college and going into FLETEC. Although he didn't get to see the ceremony, Leon Vance was able to be there to help celebrate his son's graduation. And that was enough for them.

After dinner and some light conversation, Leon turned to his son. "So Tim, do you know where Director Morrow is putting you yet?"

"Yeah I had a meeting with him last week. He said that he wants me to start out in the Norfolk Field Office, to get my feet wet. I will be posted there for about a year and I will be working as a Case Agent."

"What would that entail baby?" Jackie asked.

"Well I would basically be a fill in for teams from different departments. Pick up slack where needed. Director Morrow said it will give a good opportunity to see the different aspects of NCIS and determine what I want to do."

"You mean he is going to let you choose your posting?" Leon asked. "That doesn't sound like the Tom Morrow I know."

Tim blushed a little. "Well he saw my education history and my scores from FLETEC and said he could see a lot of potential in me and knew that no matter what I chose I would succeed. As far letting me choose my posting he said that he didn't want to risk losing me to another agency should he make a mistake and post me in a position that I hate."

Jackie and Leon chuckled. "You know son, you didn't have to join NCIS just because I work there. If you would be happier working with another agency I wouldn't be offended." Leon said. He had this conversation with his son many times over the past few months. Though he was happy that his son wanted to follow in his footsteps so to speak, he just didn't want his son to feel obligated to do so.

"Dad, we talked about this. I want to join NCIS because it is the Agency that my father works for. I am not joining because I feel it is expected of me but because I want to honor my father's legacy!" Tim said firmly while looking into his father's eyes.

Leon Vance was deeply moved by his son's words. Even though Tim was adopted, it didn't matter to Leon or his wife. They saw Tim as their first born son and loved him as such. "Ok son. As long as you are sure, your mother and I support you one hundred percent!" He said with a smile.

Tim looked at his mother and she smiled at him and nodded. Then Delilah chimed in, "Yeah Timmy! Just try not to make the old man look too bad!"

Everyone howled with laughter. At the end of the evening Tim went back to his dorm at FLETEC and started packing. His family had to return San Diego in the morning so after some heartfelt goodbyes they went to their hotel. The next day Tim was moving to Norfolk and the following day he was starting his new position. He was so excited he barely slept.

_Two Days Later_

Tim walked into the Norfolk Field Office at seven thirty in the morning. He had an eight o'clock appointment but he had always been one to arrive early. He approached the receptionist in the main lobby, "Hello, my name is Timothy McGee. I have an appointment with Agent Alex Cross. I know I am early but could you let him know that I am here?"

The receptionist was a young woman in her late twenties and couldn't help but give the young man in front of her a once over. "Of course sir. You can have a seat right over there and I will let Agent Cross know you are here." She said with a flirtatious tone.

"Thank you." Tim said and went to go sit down. If he had turned around he would have caught the receptionist staring at his ass and drooling on herself.

After about ten minutes Agent Cross exited the elevator and walked over to the waiting area. "Timothy McGee?" He called out looking around. He was a little surprised when the young man approached him and extended his hand. "Wow! Don't take this the wrong way but I was expecting someone older." Agent Cross said shaking Tim's hand.

"No offense taken sir. I am aware that I am a little younger than most, but I hope you won't hold that against me."

Agent Cross shook his head. "Not at all. Age doesn't determine what a good agent is. What matters is how well you do the job." He said and motioned towards the elevator.

"I will remember that." Tim said with a smile.

Agent Cross smiled back. "Ok. So there is some paper work to be filled out. We can do that in my office. Then I will get your credentials and your firearm. Then get you situated in your own office." At Tim's confused look Agent Cross explained. "Every Case Agent has their own office, since we aren't attached to any one team. We tend to need to offices for extra space, because we are always busy and need some place to put our reports."

When they reached Agent Cross's office Tim's eyes bugged out of his head. There were file cabinets in every available space and boxes of reports were stacked on top of those that reached all the way to the ceiling. Cross chuckled at Tim's expression. "Yeah, yours will look like this too in no time. Like I said earlier we are always busy. Most agents don't give us enough credit, but truth is that we do more work than anyone else. We are the official handymen of NCIS! No matter what department, if they need help picking up some slack or some extra bodies on an operation than we are the ones they call. Doing this is also a good way to get a feel for the agency for a young guy like yourself."

"Yeah." Tim said still in shock at the amount of reports and files that were in Cross's office.

"Well shall we get started?" Cross asked bring Tim back to reality.

Tim nodded and they started the ball rolling on Tim's career.

A couple hours later Tim was shown to his office. It wasn't huge but it was spacious. Tim knew that would change soon enough. "Well Agent McGee," Agent Cross started, using Tim's new title, "Here is your new home. I will have you put into the rotation tomorrow morning. For now just get familiar with the computer system and feel free to walk around the halls and get your bearings."

"Thank you sir! I can't wait to get started!" Tim said with a smile.

"You don't have to sir me Tim. We are pretty casual around here. Just call me Alex." Cross said. "See you tomorrow." Then he gave Tim a wave and walked out.

Tim sat down in his chair and looked around his office. Then he reached over and booted up his computer. As the log in screen came up Tim smiled. _"Great things have small beginnings!"_ Tim thought to himself as he logged in for the first time and started to configure his computer.

_Four Months Later_

"Tell me again why we are here!" Senior Field Agent Anthony DiNozzo whined.

Agent Caitlyn Todd sighed. "Tony, I swear to God, if you say one more thing about why we are here or that the drive from DC was too long or anything else of that nature I am going beat you senseless!"

Tony had been complaining nearly the whole way down to Norfolk, since it was his turn to ride in the back of the truck. The team had gotten a call from the Norfolk Field office that a body was discovered partially dissolved in a vat of acid by some locals. The first responders had determined that the deceased was Navy and called in the MCRT.

"If either one of you says anything else that doesn't pertain to this case you are both fired!" Gibbs growled. His two agents had been bickering like children for the past few hours and it only got worse once Gibbs said they were going to need assistance after they left the crime scene.

Ducky and Gerald were with the body, or what was left of it, on their way back to DC to do the autopsy while Gibbs and his team were walking into the Norfolk Field Office. Since no one on Gibbs' team was from Norfolk or even remotely familiar with the area they needed someone who worked there to show them around. Plus, Gibbs' gut was telling him they were going to need some extra hands on this one.

"But why do we have to take on a Case Agent?" Tony asked to no one in particular as they approached the front desk. "I don't know about you guys but, I don't feel like holding some rookie's hand throughout this whole investigation."

THWACK

"Shutting up Boss!" Tony muttered as he rubbed the back of his head. Over the years Tony had received more head slaps than anyone else Gibbs had ever worked with. They were wake up calls to Tony but entertainment to Kate. She teased Tony constantly that she rarely received a head slap from Gibbs and never missed an opportunity to laugh at Tony when he received one.

When they reached the front desk the receptionist looked up and greeted them with a smile. "Hello! What can I do for you today?" She asked.

Gibbs took out his badge and showed it to her. "I am Special Agent Gibbs these are Agents DiNozzo and Todd. We are here to see Special Agent Cross."

"Oh sure, he already called down and said to send you up. Take those elevators over there and go up to the third floor, take a right and his office will be the forth door down."

"Thank you." Gibbs said as he walked off with Kate following closely behind. Tony stayed at the receptionist desk to flirt.

"So, what time do you get off?" Tony asked while leaning on the desk and flashing his trade mark grin.

The receptionist raised an eyebrow and said, "Why?"

Tony was about to answer when Gibbs hollered from the elevator, "DINOZZO!"

"On you six Boss!" Tony responded as he ran to the elevator.

When the three of them reached Agent Cross's office Gibbs knocked and stepped inside. "Agent Cross?"

Cross looked up and stood. "Ah Agent Gibbs and company I presume?"

"Yeah, these are Agents Todd and DiNozzo. We caught a case this morning. You may have heard about the Naval Officer that was found in a vat of acid?" Gibbs said.

"Yes, I heard about that. Bad way to go. So what can I do for you?"

"We need one of your men to be TAD'd to us for the duration of the investigation. None of my people are familiar with Norfolk and we might need the extra hands. Also, I would prefer it if I got your best Agent, so we can wrap this up quickly." Gibbs answered.

"Sure. As long as he isn't busy, he should be able to help you out. Follow me." Cross said as he led the way out of his office.

"What do you mean as long as he isn't busy?" Kate asked. "This is a murder investigation."

"Agent McGee is the most requested Case Agent we have." Cross said without turning around. "Every team he has worked with hasn't wanted to work with anyone else afterwards."

"How long has he been with the Agency?" Gibbs asked.

Cross just smiled. "Four months."

"Four months?!" Tony asked. "You mean to tell me that some rookie is the best you can give us?"

Cross stopped and turned around to face Tony. "What was that?" Cross asked in a low voice.

Tony gulped loudly at sheer venom in Agent Cross's voice. Then Kate stepped in, "I think what Agent DiNozzo meant was that maybe we should have someone with a little more experience assist us."

Cross looked at her then asked. "I thought Agent Gibbs said you wanted the best."

"Is he the best?" Gibbs asked.

"Hands down. Even the most senior agents respect his abilities."

Gibbs looked at him for a second and then nodded. "Then he is who I want."

"Good." Cross said then continued onto Tim's office.

When the group reached Tim's office Cross called out, "Tim?" There was barely any room to move around in the office. All that could be seen from the hallway was file cabinets, boxes and stacks of paper.

"Are these all cases he is working on?" Kate asked shocked.

Cross nodded. "Like I said he is the most requested Agent I have." Then he moved into the office to find that his Agent wasn't there. "Hmmm."

When Cross exited the office he stopped one of the passing Agents. "Hey Mark, do you know where Tim is?"

The Agent just chuckled. "Yeah. Michelle's computer 'broke' again and she asked Tim to take a look at it." Then he walked off.

Cross just rolled his eyes and spoke to himself more than the others. "I told her to call IT instead of getting Tim to do it. I swear she is doing this on purpose just to have some eye candy!" Then he walked off with the others following him.

The scene they were all greeted with when they reached Agent Winter's office was quite comical. Tim was under her desk working on something and Agent Winters was standing behind him enjoying the view.

Cross cleared his throat and Agent Winters looked over to see her Boss and three other Agents standing in the hall. "Oh! Hi Alex, Tim was just fixing my computer for me." She said sheepishly.

"I can see that." Cross said. "But these people need to speak with Tim." Then Cross addressed the young man under the desk. "Hey Tim!"

"Yeah?" Tim called out.

"You almost done? Some people want to talk to you." Cross said with a hint of a smile. Even though Tim had only worked in the office for four months, every other Case Agent already loved the kid like family. Agent Cross was no exception. Tim just had that affect on people.

There was a loud beep on the monitor and Tim came out from under the desk. "Just finished." He said as he walked over. "What's up?"

Cross turned to make the introductions, "These are Special Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo, and Todd. As long as you have nothing else going on, they would like your assistance with their case."

The three Agents in the doorway were all shocked by how young Agent McGee looked. Only Gibbs was able to hide it.

Tim shrugged. "I am not really doing anything at the moment but some research on a cold case for Agent Pacchi in DC, but I can do that anytime. What do you guys need?"

"How old are you kid?" Gibbs asked.

Tim looked Gibbs dead in the eye and asked, "Does it matter?"

Gibbs was impressed. No one he had ever met had been able to look him in the eye and speak with such confidence. "Not if you are as good as your Boss is making you out to be."

"Well I don't wear a red cape and leap tall buildings in a single bound but, I do what I can." Tim responded.

Gibbs looked over the young man again then looked at Agent Cross. "He'll do." Gibbs said and turned to walk off not waiting to see if the others were following him.

After getting his gear Tim joined the others in the elevator. "So, how old are you?" Tony asked. In his opinion the kid barely looked old enough to shave let alone be the best Case Agent Norfolk had.

"20." Tim said while reading through the case file that the team had brought with them.

"You are only 20?" Kate asked astonished. "And you are already considered the best Case Agent in Norfolk?"

"Age doesn't determine what a good agent is. What matters is how well you do the job." Tim said quoting his mentor.

Kate looked at him for a second then just nodded in agreement. If he didn't have his back to the trio, they would have seen Gibbs with a smirk on his face. By the time they had reached the lobby, McGee had read the case file and all witness reports. When they passed the front desk the receptionist called out. "Tim!"

Tim stopped and looked over to her. "What's up Cindy?"

Cindy smiled and said, "Well some of us are going out to grab some drinks and play some pool at Harry's tonight. Do you want to come?" Everyone could hear the hopeful tone in her voice.

Tim smiled. "Well I just caught an assignment. I will be helping these guys out with their murder investigation." At this he noticed that Cindy's face fell a little. "But, if I get done at a decent time I should be able to stop by!"

Cindy perked up again. "That's cool! Just shoot me a text or something and let me know! We should get there around eight."

"Will do." Tim said and waved bye. Once outside the four of them started to walk across the parking lot. "So, where do you want to start? Personnel records? Re-canvass? Victim's house?" he asked looking at Gibbs.

"How do you know where the Victim lives? We don't even have a positive ID yet?" Gibbs asked.

"Well according to the name we have, his rank and occupation suggest that he is stationed on a submarine. There are only 2 that have ported in the last 48 hours and the crews only live in one section of housing while in port. It happens to be on the other side of the base." Tim explained.

Gibbs just looked at him for a minute. "Alright. Kate, DiNozzo you two go to the personnel office and see if you can find this guys file. Restrict your search to submarine crews. McGee and I will search for our victim's quarters. After that we will meet up at the crime scene to re-canvass." Gibbs ordered.

"But Boss, shouldn't I go with you to search for the victim's house? I mean I am your Senior Field Agent and judging by McGee's office he seems to be much better at paper work than me so…" Tony said.

"DiNozzo what about what I said sounded like a suggestion to you?" Gibbs said gruffly.

"Um, nothing Boss."

"Good. McGee and I will pick you two up at the personnel office."

McGee climbed into the truck with Gibbs and the two drove away.

"What just happened?" Tony asked looking at Kate.

"If I had to guess I would say Gibbs wants to see what the kid is made of."Kate responded as she walked off. Though she wasn't too happy to be combing through files all day, she had to admit that she too was starting to realize why Agent McGee was so well respected around here. If nothing else, to have Gibbs interested to the point that he would take him along in search of a possible crime scene instead of his own trusted agents spoke volumes about the kid.

"Yeah, well the Cabbage Patch Kid better be on his A-Game with the Boss breathing down his neck." Tony mumbled.

"Don't be jealous Tony!" Kate said in amusement. "It's not like Gibbs is going to try and hire him or anything!"

_Several Hours Later_

The team had been at the crime scene for several hours and the sun had set. After finding their victim's living quarters and doing a thorough search, McGee and Gibbs concluded that their victim was not killed in his quarters and what was worse, his uniform and credentials were missing. Kate and Tony had no luck identifying their victim through the personnel office and told Gibbs they were going to have to wait on Ducky in order to get a positive ID. After combing the crime scene for hours and turning up nothing new but some tire prints Gibbs had everyone call it a day.

"Alright people, pack it in. We will be back at it at 0800 tomorrow morning. McGee, we will be at your office in morning to pick you up." Gibbs said as he started to walk away.

"Sounds good." Tim replied checking his watch for the time.

Just then Tony walked up to Tim. "Hey McGee, we need you to secure the crime scene until the local LEO's come relieve you. Since we expanded it beyond the original perimeter we need someone here to make sure no one contaminates it."

"Alright."

Tony turned and walked off with a smile on his face. When he climbed into the truck Kate asked him what he was smiling about. "Oh, nothing Kate! Just thinking about going to Harry's and playing some pool! Want to come along?"

"Tony we are in the middle of an investigation." She said then a light bulb went off. "Wait a minute. Isn't that the bar the receptionist and her friends are going too?"

"Is it? Hmmm." Tony feigned innocence.

"Where's McGee?"

Tony turned to look at Kate. "Oh he is going to wait for the local LEO's to come and secure the crime scene." Tony said with a grin.

Kate chuckled. "Oh to be young and naive."

_The Next Morning_

Gibbs, Tony, and Kate walked into the Field Office at 0800 and went straight to the elevators to get McGee and continue the case.

"So Tony how did your date go last night?" Kate asked as they rode the elevator up.

Tony groaned. "It wasn't as fun as I thought it would be."

"Why is that?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Tony grumbled as he remembered being shot down by Cindy the receptionist and being ignored by her friends.

When the team made it to Tim's office they found it empty. "Where the hell is McGee?" Gibbs asked.

Tony and Kate chuckled.

Just then Agent Winters approached. "If you are looking for Agent McGee, he is in interrogation with Agent Cross." She said.

"What? Why?" Kate asked.

"I don't know the specifics, but he arrested someone last night at your crime scene and brought them in for interrogation." Winters replied. "If you follow me I will take you there."

As they followed Winters to the Interrogation Rooms Gibbs leaned towards DiNozzo. "What was McGee doing at the crime scene last night by himself?" He asked in a low tone.

Tony glanced at Gibbs nervously and said. "Um, well it was just supposed to be a joke Boss."

THWACK

"We will talk about this later." Gibbs said.

The group got to the Interrogation Room in time to see McGee and Cross exiting one of the Rooms. McGee was wearing the same clothes he had been the day before and looked exhausted.

Gibbs approached the pair. "Well, what do you got?"

"A confession and the identity of the imposter now on board a submarine that left port a few hours ago to run maneuvers in the Atlantic with a poison he is going to try to kill the crew with." McGee answered.

"Who is in there?" Gibbs asked pointing to the interrogation room.

"A guy who helped your killer dump the body." Cross said. "He went back to the crime scene to try and find his wedding ring. Said it fell off when he dumped the body."

Gibbs nodded and turned to McGee. "Why didn't you call us when you made the arrest?"

"Didn't have your numbers." McGee said calmly. "Now here is the name of the Sub, the real name of the guy you are looking for, and the written confession of our guy in there. Legal is on their way down to negotiate a deal for his cooperation and a helicopter has been arranged to take you out to the Sub." McGee then started to walk away. "I will have my report finished sent to you in DC. Good luck on the Sub."

"You aren't coming with us?" Kate asked.

"I would like to but unfortunately I get sea sick." McGee said.

"You get sea sick and want to work with the Navy? Interesting career choice, if you ask me!" Tony said with a smile. Although he was joking, Tony knew it could have gone real bad for the kid out there and it would have been his fault for leaving him out there without back up. He had seen some of the best men he knew meet an early death because they didn't have proper back-up in the Marshalls.

He noticed McGee tensed up before he answered. "I had a childhood accident that damaged my inner ear, after that I haven't been able to get on a ship without puking my guts out." He said then walked away.

Gibbs watched him go, followed by Agent Cross. "Kate you're with me. DiNozzo head back to DC and run things on that end."

_NCIS _Headquarters_ Two Days Later_

"So everything worked out well?" Director Morrow asked.

"Yes sir." Gibbs said. He was giving the Director a debriefing after himself and Kate got back having captured the would be terrorist.

"Good." Morrow said, turning back to the report. "You are dismissed Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs turned to leave but then turned back to the Director. "Sir, I have a question."

"About?"

"Agent McGee."

The Director smiled. He had been expecting this, and he wanted to hear Gibbs' opinion of the young man. "What about him?"

"How long is he going to be in Norfolk?" Gibbs asked.

"For about another eight months. Why?"

"I would like him assigned to my team, sir."

Morrow raised an eyebrow. "After one meeting, you want to assign a rookie to you MCRT?"

"Yes sir. He is already very good. He has the respect of everyone down there and he is the youngest of the bunch not to mention he is the most requested Case Agent and he has only been there for four months. I can tell he has a lot of potential and would be an indispensible asset to the team."

"I agree with you Gibbs. But, I have done something quite unorthodox with that young man. I am giving him his choice of his posting after his year is up in Norfolk."

"What?" Gibbs asked shocked. No one had ever been given their choice of where they would be posted before.

"It's as you said Gibbs. He is going to be an indispensible asset, and I am not going to risk losing him to another agency by putting him somewhere he won't like." Morrow explained. "So if you want him on your team you better make a good impression. Now you're dismissed."

Gibbs nodded and headed for the door, thinking about how to get McGee to choose to be posted on his team.

_Eight Months Later_

Tim McGee was on the phone with his Father talking about his future.

"Dad, I have a bunch of opportunities but I think I have narrowed it down to two choices."

"_Which ones?"_

"Well there is an open position on an MCRT at headquarters under Agent Gibbs and an Intel posting in Israel. I would be working alongside Mossad and would report to a Director Eli David. Though the posting in Israel would only be for a couple years."

"_Hmm. I know both Gibbs and Eli. Both are good men and both will be able to teach you a great deal. As appetizing as Israel sounds, it is dangerous over there. And even though Gibbs is a good man and knows his trade, he is a very difficult man to work for and from what I hear about his team, they can be a little immature."_

"Yeah I know. I have worked with Agent Gibbs' team a few times and they are a great team and getting a MCRT posting is a dream job, I just don't think I could work with Agent DiNozzo and not try to punch his lights out."

"_I can understand that. Well whatever you decide to do son, remember we all support you one hundred percent. And if you do take the posting in Israel make sure you get some time to come meet your little brother Jared."_

"I will Dad. Thanks!"

"_Anytime son, oh and your mother wants to celebrate your birthday when you come home, so be sure to wash your face before you get here."_

Tim laughed at that. "Thanks for the heads up. I better get going it is getting late. I love you Dad."

"_I love you too, son."_

_Two Weeks Later Tele Viv_

Tim McGee walked into the terminal after exiting the plane. He was looking for his escort. He knew he was expected but didn't know who was supposed to be picking him up. Just then a man about Tim's height approached him.

"Agent Timothy McGee?" Then man said.

"Yes?"

"I am Mossad Officer Michael Rivkin. I will be your escort, please follow me. Director David is looking forward to meeting you."

Tim smiled. "I'm looking forward to meeting him as well." Tim said as he followed Michael out of the airport to a waiting car.

**-TBC-**

**A/N – So what do you think? And yes there is more to come! Please review and let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Greetings my friends! I see that you are enjoying the story so far and are anxious to find out what happens in Israel with Tim. Well, wonder no more. This chapter will be comprised of a lot of Tim's experiences while in Israel and will show a small amount of the Gibbs crew. **

**I would like to take this time to thank all who have favorited this story and the ones who have reviewed it as well. Your reviews help me know how I am doing and give me an idea of the direction I want this story to go. I have most of it worked out in my head, but if one of you provides an idea or insight that I think works for the story I will use it.**

**Skyjadeprincess – to answer your questions: yes, this is a McGiva story / yes, Tim's biological parents will make an appearance / no, Sarah does not exist. **

**Also just so you know, when a time skip takes place it is from the day Tim arrives in Israel. For example: If you see Two Months Later, it means Two Months after he arrived in Israel. Eight Months Later means, eight months after he arrived in Israel. ETC.**

**And now on with the story!**

_Eli David's Office – Tel Aviv_

Deputy Director David was sitting in his office reading the dossier of Timothy McGee. He had read it many times over the past few days and was still impressed with all that the young man had accomplished in his young life. He had received a phone call from Officer Rivkin a few minutes ago stating that he had picked up Agent McGee from the airport and was in route to headquarters.

Eli David was always really quick to understand what made a person tick. His ability to read people had always been a great tool in his arsenal, first it kept him alive when he was in the field. Then, it helped him make life or death decisions when he was promoted to Deputy Director. However, with all of his life experiences and overall understanding of the human psyche, the man described in the dossier in front of him was a complete mystery.

"_What drives this man?"_ Eli thought. _"He pushes himself to graduate from high school three years ahead of schedule then enrolls in not one but two esteemed colleges shortly thereafter. He earns a total of three degrees, one for Computer Forensics, and another in Computer Engineering, and the third in Bio Medical Engineering. Why? None of these were required to become a Federal Agent." _Eli leaned back in his chair and sipped his morning tea.

That last question was something that puzzled him the most. Why would a young man as smart and as talented as this want to work as a government employee, risking his life everyday for little pay and even less recognition. His inability to answer the why had led him to call his old friend Leon Vance. After working together in Europe all those years ago, the two men had stayed in touch. Eli knew that shortly after Leon returned home, he and his wife had adopted a young child. Leon had spoken often of the boy and his accomplishments in their phone conversations. So, if anyone could help solve the puzzle that was Timothy McGee it would be the man that had raised him.

_FLASHBACK_

After learning the identity of the American Agent that would be working with Mossad for the next few years Eli picked up his phone and dialed a familiar number.

"_This is Vance."_

"Shalom Leon." Eli said.

"_Eli! Shalom my friend, how are you?"_

"I am the same my friend. Eyes always on the horizon. But, I have called you today in the hopes that you could answer some questions."

"_What about?"_

"I am sure you are aware of the new Agent that is going to be assigned to work with Mossad."

"_Yes. I can't say that I am overly excited about Tim working in such a dangerous area for the foreseeable future, but that is just the father in me talking. And don't even get me started on how his mother took the news." _Eli chuckled softly at that. _"But we both support Tim in his decision. What would you like to know?"_

"I have read his dossier and I must say that I am greatly impressed. In the short time he has been a Federal Agent he has assisted in numerous operations and murder cases. And, his education background is equally impressive." Eli paused for a second then got to the point of the call. "What type of man is your son? I look at his file and I cannot even begin to guess what drives him. Is he searching for glory? Is he only interested in action? Is he trying to impress his father? What is it that drives your son Leon?"

There was a moment of silence and Eli knew that his friend was thinking hard about the answer he was about to give. _"Tim is a very different man Eli. He looks at things, the world, differently than you or I. For as long as he has been my son he has wanted to make a difference. To do something about all the evil in the world, to right wrongs. He feels the best way is to help those in need, to protect those that can't protect themselves." _Leon sighed. _"Before he came to Jackie and I he had a very rough time Eli. I don't know the specifics but I do know that it was something that no child or adult should have to go through. Those experiences shaped his outlook on life. I think he chose this path to make sure that no one would have to go through what he did. To stop people from hurting others."_

Eli was quiet for a few moments. Though he was curious as to what took place in Tim's younger years, he knew his friend well enough to know that he had already said all that he was going to say on the subject. "What about his education Leon? His choice of degrees seems kind of strange for someone who was looking to be a Federal Agent." He heard Leon laugh on the other end of the line.

"_I thought the same thing when he told us what he was going to major in. When he was choosing his degrees I had recommended some I thought would be beneficial but he shot me down. He said that the world is a constantly changing place. Evolution of society waits for no one. If you don't move with the times, you will be left in the past or spend the rest of your life trying to catch up. And now here we are years later and my son was proven right. The world has moved into the digital age and his degrees are going to be way more beneficial to him as an Agent than anything else."_

Eli thought about this. He had noticed that computers were becoming more and more of an interregnal part of life over the past few years. He had even started a Cyber Unit within Mossad to keep track of chatter on the web between terrorist groups. "Your son is wise beyond his years Leon."

"_Tell me about it. Tim will surprise you Eli. Everything you teach him he will remember and take to heart. He is not so blinded by his intelligence that he thinks he knows everything. He is dedicated and extremely reliable. I know he will become an asset for you and Mossad."_

"I will remember that."

"_Please take care of him Eli. I know it is dangerous over there and you can't keep him out of harm's way. I know his posting requires him to go out in the field, just make sure he has the tools needed to survive. He is my son and I want to see him come home safe."_

Eli understood his friends concerns. He had those same concerns when it came to his daughter. "I give you my word my friend. I will do everything within my power to make sure he comes home to you."

"_Thank you Eli. Shalom."_

"Shalom my friend."

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Eli was brought out of his thoughts by the buzz of his intercom. He reached over and pressed the talk button. "Yes?"

"_Sir, your daughter would like a word with you if you have a moment."_

Eli sighed. He knew what she wanted and was not looking forward to this conversation at all. He checked the top drawer of his desk and saw that he had plenty of migraine medicine on hand. "Send her in." He said into the intercom.

"_Yes sir."_

Seconds later his office door burst open and was slammed shut shortly after. The young woman stormed over to the desk and glared at Eli. "Father." She said through gritted teeth.

"Yes Ziva. What can I do for you?" He asked making a point not to look her in the eye.

"What is this new assignment you are having me undertake? With some Agent from America?"

Eli sighed and looked up at his daughter. "Ziva, Agent McGee is going to be a liaison between Mossad and NCIS in America. He is going to be partnered up with you and the two of you will work operations together."

"I am nineteen Father! I do not need a babysitter!" Ziva said crossing her arms.

"He is not here to babysit you Ziva. He is here to be your partner and help improve relations between our respective Agencies." Eli said trying to keep his daughter calm. She had a nasty temper and he was really trying to avoid incurring her wrath.

"But why me? Am I not one of the best field operatives you have? I should not be partnered with people who will slow me down!"

Eli's head was starting to throb. His daughter could be so difficult sometimes. "Ziva it is because you are one of the best that he is being partnered with you. And what makes you think he will slow you down? Did you not read his file?"

"Of course I read his file!" Ziva screamed throwing her hands in the air. "He is some old man that spent the majority of his time buried in books instead of in the field. Sure he has been involved in plenty of operations and other cases in America but, Israel is no place for beginners!"

"_Old man?" _Eli thought. _"She must have skipped over his age. She is probably basing that on his education. It should be interesting for her to meet this 'Old Man'." _Eli gave his daughter a hard look and spoke in a stern voice. "So you have only read a portion of the file."

Ziva shrugged. "I read the important parts." She said softly. The fact was she only skimmed through the file shortly before coming to see her Father that day and only saw some of the facts about this Agent McGee. She did read through his education history and although it was impressive, she knew that earning three college degrees took years of schooling and could only mean that this man was already past his prime. She did read through the long list of operations he had been a part of but not in detail. She just assumed that he worked behind the scenes. And now her Father wanted to partner her up with this man for field operations? Ridiculous.

Before Eli could reprimand his daughter, his intercom buzzed again. "Yes?" Eli said into the intercom.

"_Sorry to interrupt you sir, but Officer Rivkin has arrived with Agent McGee. Would you like me to send them in?"_

Eli looked at his daughter as she crossed her arms and stomped towards the window behind his desk and just stared out at the city, keeping her back to him and the door. It was her version of pouting. A small smile grew on his face as he thought _"This should be good!" _then Eli pressed the button and said, "Send them in."

_NCIS Headquarters_

Gibbs and his team were having a late night. They were currently going over personnel files looking for a fourth member of their team. They had always worked as a three man unit but since Gibbs was so dead set on filling the fourth spot with McGee the Director made it a requirement after the man chose not to join Team Gibbs. Gibbs had tried to back out of getting a fourth member after learning he wouldn't be getting McGee, but the Director held firm. He reminded the Team leader, "Remember Agent Gibbs, you came to me requesting a fourth member for your team. So, you must have seen the need for the additional manpower."

"But sir, I wanted McGee."

"And he chose not to join your team. That doesn't change the fact that you saw the need for someone of his skill sets. Now I understand that you are disappointed he decided against working with you, but I trust that you will get over it. So, either you can choose the fourth member of your team or I will. You will have a four man team no matter what, so it might be in your best interests to choose that person yourself."

"Sir, if you had just ordered McGee to join my team," Gibbs started but was cut off by the Director.

"Agent Gibbs, last time I checked _**I**_ was the Director of this Agency not you. So, I do not have to explain my actions to you or anyone else that works here. I am sure there is a reason Agent McGee decided against working with your team, but I did not ask what it was. Now, quit crying over spilled milk and have your choice on my desk by the end of the week."

"Yes sir."

That conversation left a bad taste in Gibbs' mouth. It really bugged him that a young talented Agent like McGee didn't jump at the chance to join a MCRT at such a young age. It took most Agents years to get an opportunity for a spot and he was handed one by the best team in the Agency but turned it down. Gibbs was still clueless about why McGee wouldn't want the job until he told Kate and Tony that they were to look for a fourth member of the team.

"Wait I thought we were getting the kid from Norfolk." Kate said.

"Yeah. I mean we worked with McGeek enough. What was he too scarred of the cases that MCRT handles?" Tony added.

Gibbs just looked at his two Agents and then it became clear. It wasn't the position that McGee turned down it was the team mates he would have had. As Gibbs thought back on all the times his team worked with McGee he realized that Kate never referred to McGee as anything else other than "kid", which with hind sight Gibbs thought was weird because Kate was only five years older than him. While Tony did nothing but tease him and mock his accomplishments.

By the end of the week Gibbs gave up trying and just grabbed a file at random and told the Director that was his choice. Gibbs knew though that no matter what, whoever took the empty desk in the bullpen wouldn't be there for long. It took a certain type of person to be able to work with his team. McGee had been the only "outsider" that had been able to do that, even though the young Agent really didn't want to do it full time. And people like that didn't come around very often.

_Tel Aviv_

Tim and Michael walked into the Deputy Director's Office together and stood in front of his desk. Tim noticed the back of what appeared to be a very attractive young woman standing in the window but kept his eyes on the Deputy Director of Mossad, his boss for the foreseeable future.

Tim extended his hand and said, "Hello sir. I am Timothy McGee it is a pleasure to meet you."

Eli took his hand and gave it a firm shake. "The pleasure is mine Timothy. It is good to have you here." Eli then re-opened Tim's file. "I have been reading your file and I must say that I am impressed by your accomplishments." There was a soft scoff from behind Eli but both men ignored it. "I can see that you will be a very valuable asset to us."

"I will do whatever I can sir." Tim said with a nod.

Eli gave a small smile. "I have read that you are extremely proficient with firearms, and have a good knowledge of hand to hand combat correct?"

"Yes sir. I was ranked top of my class in all weapon categories and I have been trained in Muy Thai and Ju Jitsu."

Eli nodded and continued flipping through Tim's dossier. "I also see that you have quite a bit of field experience as well. You have played major roles in quite a few operations. You do not seem to have restricted yourself to anyone area. Why is that?"

"That was my Director's idea sir. He wanted me to work as a Case Agent for my first year to get a feel for everything NCIS had to offer so I could decide what path to take in my career." Tim said.

"Hmmm." Eli said as he finally looked up. As he looked into McGee's eyes he saw no pride, no bravado, no contempt. All he saw was conviction, a drive to make himself better. He carried himself as a man that wanted to learn everything that people would be willing to teach him, and to use that knowledge to make the world a safer place. Eli had to admit that he immediately liked this man. "Well Agent McGee, it is good to have you here. However, things are different here on this side of the globe. Your training while extensive will not be enough. As long as you are not opposed to it I would like you to be trained by two of my best officers. Officer Rivkin will be one of your instructors as will be his partner Officer Ben-Gideon."

Tim glanced at Michael who just smiled and gave a small nod. "If you feel it is necessary sir I will gladly accept any training you can give me to better do my job."

Eli then stood from his desk. "Very good Agent McGee. After Officer's Rivkin and Ben-Gideon feel you are adequately trained you will be taking on field operations with your partner Ziva." Eli said motioning to the woman standing in the window.

Ziva had been fuming the entire conversation. She was thinking of all the things she wanted to break. After she heard the 'Old Man' start talking with her Father she was surprised at how young he sounded. But quickly shook her head of those thoughts. She then started to come up with ways to show this man that she was in charge and she would be making all the decisions. She would introduce herself as Mossad Officer David, and force him to call her ma'am. Then she would say that she is not certain that a man of his age could survive in this country and would ask him if being a nerd was truly able to assist with anything Mossad did. When she heard her Father introduce her she turned around ready to unload on this old, nerdy, useless…tall, handsome, young, strong looking man with the most beautiful green eyes. Everything that Ziva was going to say, she forgot instantly. All she could do was stare at this stranger, to make sure she gave a quick glance around the office to make sure this was the man she was to be partnered with for the next couple years. As she continued to stare her mouth went dry and she started imagining romantic dates, wedding bells, and taking their little children to the park. She still had that far away look in her eyes as she walked over to shake hands.

Eli had expected a change in Ziva's behavior when she finally met the man but, he was not expecting her to change this much. He had to try really hard not to laugh at his daughter's antics and the dreamy look she had in her eyes as she walked over to McGee. When Eli glanced at Michael he could see the man was noticing the same thing he was but was having a hard time stifling his laughter. Michael and Ziva had grown up together and had long since had a brother sister relationship. Michael had always treated Ziva like a little sister and she had always looked up to him like an older brother.

Tim was captivated by Ziva. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Sure he had girlfriends when he was in the states, but he was never felt like he was in love with any of them. He suspected that maybe he hadn't met the right woman to make him feel that way yet. But, looking at Ziva he felt deep down that this was the woman who would make him feel just that. Tim extended his hand to her to introduce himself. "Hi, I'm Timothy McGee. Pleased to meet you."

Ziva still had that dreamy look in her eyes when she took Tim's hand. "I am Ziva. Ziva McGee." As soon as she said it she was snapped out of her trance and both her hands shot to her mouth as her eyes went wide with shock. She saw Tim's eyebrows shoot up and his mouth drape open. "I mean David. I am Ziva David. Yes. Ziva David. Not Ziva McGee. Ziva David." She then blushed and looked anywhere but at Tim.

Eli and Michael nearly lost all control when Ziva had slipped using her name. The only thing that prevented them from laughing out loud at Ziva's expense was what Ziva would do to them. But neither man could keep the amusement out of their voice.

Michael was the first to speak. "Well Director, I will take my leave. Agent McGee, Officer Ben-Gideon and I will pick you up tomorrow morning to begin your training." And without waiting for a reply he left the room. Fortunately, Michael made it all the way to the hallway before laughing. He was anxious to find Malachi and tell him about their new trainee and 'Mrs. McGee'.

Tim slowly came back to reality. It was then he realized that Michael did not tell him where he was going to be staying. Michael told him on the way from the airport that his living arrangements were taken care of, but neglected to mention where he was going to be staying. Tim turned to the Director, "Ah sir. I am sorry to ask but, do you know where I will be staying? I am afraid that Officer Rivkin did not inform me of where I would be living while in Israel."

Before Eli could answer Ziva jumped in. "You could stay with us! Father has plenty of rooms and it would be really easy for the two of us to come to work and Officer's Rivkin and Ben-Gideon already know where it is and will be able to pick you up for your training sessions. Plus, it will give us plenty of time to get to know each other and…."

"Ziva." Eli tried to interrupt his daughter's rambling but she didn't notice.

"….should you need to talk to my Father he will be right there. Oh and there are wonderful views of the city and there are plenty of places within walking distance…"

"ZIVA!" Eli said.

"What?" Ziva said finally turning to her Father.

Tim just looked back and forth between the pair and thought of how it reminded him of his Father and little sister trying to have a discussion.

"I was going to say that I have already made arrangements for Agent McGee to stay at the estate with us for the time being." Eli said then turning to McGee. "Agent McGee, would this be satisfactory to you?"

Tim looked bashful and scratched his head. "Well sir, I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense. It is the least I can do for you." Eli said.

"Well, alright then. I will gladly accept." Tim said with a smile.

Eli nodded and Ziva was beaming.

_Two Months Later_

Michael Rivkin and Malachi Ben-Gideon were standing in the study of the David Estate, giving their report on Tim's progress.

"Sir, it is our belief that Timothy is ready for field work." Malachi said.

Eli looked at both men. "You are sure? It has only been two months since he started training; I was expecting him to need at least four."

Michael spoke this time. "Sir, as you know he already knew a great deal and had a lot field experience. There was not a lot we could teach him other refining his techniques and teaching him a few tricks of the trade. We were most surprised at the fact that he did not really require survival training. That was going to take a couple months in itself but he already seems to have that knowledge."

"It is almost like he spent his whole childhood teaching himself skills that were going to be used when he became an Agent. I have spent a good deal of time getting to know him. When he talks about his childhood he speaks as if it was filled with some of the greatest moments of his life. But…" Malachi paused.

"But?" Eli pushed.

"I think that something happened in his childhood that changed him. Changed his outlook on life and what he was going to do. Once that change happened, instead of living like a normal kid, everything he did for 'fun' was actually carefully selected to give him the tools he would need to be a great field operative."

Eli nodded. He had spent many nights playing chess with McGee and getting to know the young man that had captured his daughters' heart. He felt he had a good sense of what drove him and had shared many stories together but Tim still refused to talk about anything that had happened before his eighth birthday. "Very well, I will have Timothy and Ziva start taking assignments together first thing in the morning."

Both men nodded and took their leave.

_Eight Months Later_

Ziva was waiting patiently in her sniper's nest. She was there to provide cover and support for Tim. Tim was currently undercover as a weapons dealer and was meeting with some buyers that had ties to a Hamas terrorist cell in Israel. Through intercepted emails Mossad had learned that the cell had recently become active and were looking to buy weapons and explosives.

Ziva had been in position for ten hours. Since the buyers had selected the location, in the middle of the desert, she had to be in place well before hand in order to prevent a possible ambush. After laying in the hot sand for ten hours she was more than ready for this day to be over. When a Humvee came into view she knew it was game time.

McGee arrived at the meeting place five minutes ahead of schedule. He knew Ziva was already in place and didn't have to worry about being ambushed. When he parked the Humvee and stepped out he looked around to get a bearing on his surroundings; sand, sand, and more sand. When he lowered the back hatch to show case the weapons he looked to his left. He could feel that Ziva was in that direction and winked.

Ziva smiled. _"How does he do that?" _Ziva thought to herself. She and Timothy had been romantically involved pretty much from the first day they met. It really surprised both of them how much they seemed to love each other. They were two souls bound by fate, floating on the winds of life waiting to be united. She remembered over hearing a conversation between her father and Tim a few months ago where he had asked for his blessing to continue their relationship.

_FLASHBACK_

Eli was sitting in his study reading a book when Tim walked in.

"Sir. May I speak with you for a moment?" Tim asked while standing at attention.

Eli looked up from his book and took in Tim's posture and body language. He closed his book and took off his reading glasses setting them on the end table next to his chair. "What would you like to talk about Timothy?"

Tim took a deep breath. "Sir, I know you are already aware of mine and Ziva's relationship. I am here this evening to ask for your blessing in continuing it." Tim's eyes didn't waver and his voice was steady.

Eli took a long look at Timothy, watching his breathing and eyes. He was serious. Eli knew that Timothy loved Ziva with all his heart and that Ziva loved Timothy more than life itself. He had witnessed a similar love years ago, the love he had with his late wife. Eli had no troubles with Timothy being involved with his daughter and actually approved of it. But he had to tell this young man what was on his heart. "Sit down Timothy." He said motioning toward the chair across from his. Once Tim was seated Eli spoke again. "I am going to tell you something Timothy, I have not spoken of this very often but I feel you need to hear it. Men like us," Eli said motioning to himself and Tim, "love is a great risk. I was once in love as you are now. I met Ziva's mother when I was eighteen and knew the moment I saw her that she was going to be my wife. I had already experienced so much death and sadness in my young life that my views on the world had become jaded. I was already in Mossad and took some of the most dangerous missions without a second thought. When I met her, she made me feel again. Just being in her presence mended my already broken heart. With her in my life I was able to see more in the world than just darkness. She made me feel more like a human being. Then she gave birth to Ziva. After years of taking life, with her I was able to create something, something precious and pure. My family cured the loneliness that almost consumed my soul. When she died she was pregnant with our second child, Ari. She was walking home after her appointment at the clinic and was killed in a suicide bombing attack. A very big piece of me died that day as well. All I have left of her are memories and Ziva. At first I did not want Ziva to be a part of this life but, I soon accepted the fact that I would not always be there to protect her and she needed to be able to survive. I am happy that my daughter has found love in you. You are the type of man that will cherish her and give her all the great things life has denied her before now. My question to you Timothy is this, can you risk losing her? I see that she has ignited something inside of you that was not there before you came here. I can see that she fills a gap in your heart. But, for men who walk our path there is always a risk that we will lose the ones we love. Should that happen you will feel loss like you have never experienced before. Grief will seem like a suffocating cloud that will follow you for the rest of your life. Are you willing to take that risk?"

Tim was quiet for a long time. Then he looked Eli right in the eye. "I have had relationships before back in the states. But, no woman has made me feel the way Ziva makes me feel. It is like you said she completes me in a way that I never thought possible. After knowing her and loving her, I can't imagine my life without her in it. So yes, I am willing to take that risk as long as she is in my life and I can love her with all my heart. I will cherish everyday that she is mine and love her more than anyone can. No matter how long she is a part of my life, she will always be the only one to have my heart."

Eli smiled. "Then you have my blessing. Now, I believe you are due a rematch in a game of chess."

As the two started to play Ziva walked away from the door slowly with the biggest smile on her face. She had snuck down to listen to the conversation and interject should her Father protest their relationship. After hearing Tim's words she felt an overwhelming feeling of happiness. But her Father's words also hit home for her too. She lived just as dangerous a life as Tim did, and she could just as easily lose him as well. But, like Tim she was willing to take that risk. She wanted no other but Tim and wanted to spend the rest of her life with Tim by her side.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Ziva was brought out of her memories by the arrival of the buyers. Their Jeep parked about ten meters away from Tim and four men got out. After some talk between them Tim showed them the weapons and then requested to see the money. Ziva could see that the leader attempted to stall and grinned when she saw Tim play his part to perfection. Tim closed the back hatch and said something along the lines of working with amateurs then moved to get back in the truck. What happened next changed the game. One of the men pulled out a gun and aimed at Tim's head. Ziva aimed and fired putting a round through his heart. Tim not missing a beat pulled his own weapon and killed another man. During the short gun battle the terrorist leader and his last man ran back to their Jeep and took off down the road. Ziva quickly ran back to her dune buggy and contacted Michael and Malachi.

"Malachi, this is Ziva. The operation went bad, two terrorist are dead and two are making an escape. Tim and I are in pursuit." She said as she floored the gas pedal and cut across the sand to get to Tim.

Malachi's voice came over the radio. _"Copy that. Air support in bound."_

By the time Ziva reached Tim and slid to a stop in front of him he had already searched the two dead terrorist taking whatever he could find off them; cell phones and IDs and was reading a map of the area. Before heading over to Ziva he picked up an incendiary grenade out of his truck and tossed it into the weapons to destroy them. Ziva slid to the passenger seat to let Tim drive. When he got in he took off in a different direction than what the terrorist headed in.

"Where are you going?" Ziva asked as they flew over the sand dunes.

"That's the only road around. By going this way we can get ahead of them."

"Malachi said that air support is on the way."

"Good."

After about ten minutes the road was in sight and so were the terrorist. After making some quick calculations in his head Tim gunned the accelerator. "Hold on!" Tim yelled.

Ziva looked at the terrorist vehicle and then at Tim and realized he was planning on running them of the road. "You are crazy!" She screamed as they closed in on the Jeep.

The buggy slammed into the Jeep at full speed. As a result the Jeep was thrown off the road and landed on its roof, but the buggy was also totaled. Thanks to the design of the buggy Tim and Ziva escaped the crash with no injuries. When the pair approached the Jeep with weapons drawn they discovered that both men inside were unconscious and injured. After securing their prisoners and gathering anything of use from the Jeep they waited for pick-up.

"You know…" Ziva started, waiting to have Tim's attention, "You have got to be the worst driver I have ever met. I mean how many accidents does this make?" She said motioning towards the buggy.

"Hey! You can't count this!" Tim protested. "I simply used the tools at my disposal to prevent a pair of terrorist from escaping."

Ziva smiled. Tim was so adorable when he got like this. "Alright, I will not count this one." Ziva said as she walked over to her love and wrapping her arms around his neck. "But you are still a horrible driver." She said right before she captured his lips with hers. They didn't separate until they heard the helicopter hovering above their heads.

_One Year and Six Months Later_

Ziva was sitting by Tim's bedside adjusting his covers. He had been injured in a bomb blast a week ago and Ziva had taken up permanent residence by his side. Tim was walking back from the local bookstore when he noticed something suspicious down the street. Having spent a year and a half in Israel he recognized the signs. A bomb was about to go off. Instead of running in the other direction or taking cover Tim ran towards the bomb area. First responders to the blast found Tim buried under some debris shielding a little girl with his body. The girl was unharmed but Tim had taken several pieces of shrapnel to his back. He was going to make a full recovery but the act could have easily cost him his life.

Michael and Malachi had been the ones to bring Tim home at the orders of Eli. Tim had been working alongside Mossad enough to have earned enemies of own and Eli feared for Tim's safety if he remained at the hospital. Ziva had barely slept or eaten while Tim was recovering. She spent every day in his room making sure he was comfortable, helping to change his bandages, and fed him. She was so scared when she heard Tim had been hurt she cried for hours then cursed Tim for being so careless. It was a quick discussion with her Father that cooled her anger.

_FLASHBACK_

Ziva was standing just outside the hospital room as the doctors worked on Tim. She was clearly upset when her Father approached her.

"Are you alright Ziva?"

Ziva glared at her Father. "How could he be so stupid!? Running towards a bomb blast to help a stranger. He could have died today." Tears started to form. "Doesn't he know what that would do to me? Why would he do something like that?"

Eli was quick to answer. "It is because someone was in danger. He is the type of man that will do anything in his power to protect those that need to be protected. If just one life can be spared then he will gladly lay down his life." Eli paused and looked into Tim's room while still addressing Ziva. "That is the man you fell in love with."

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Ziva was holding Tim's hand when he showed the first signs of waking.

"Tim?" Ziva said softly.

While his eyelids were still heavy he turned and looked at Ziva. She was so happy to see his beautiful green eyes again. "Ziva?" Tim whispered.

"I am here my love. I am right here." She said squeezing his hand.

"I'm sorry I worried you. But I couldn't let that girl get hurt. She didn't know what was about to happen. I had to do something."

Ziva started to cry silently. Her Father was right, this is who Tim was, a man that would do anything to prevent harm, to save lives. That is why he chose to walk this path. It was one of the many reasons Ziva loved him. "It is ok, my love. You saved that little girl and you will be ok. I will take care of you. I will be right here by your side when you wake up." She said then kissed Tim's hand.

"I love you, Zi." Tim said as he drifted off to sleep once again.

"I love you too, Timothy McGee." Ziva replied. She leaned in and kissed his forehead then whispered. "And don't you forget it."

_Two Years Later_

Their goodbyes had been very sad. Tim had tried to stay in Israel but his Director said that the position was no longer needed, and had another posting in California that he wanted Tim to take at the Office of Special Operations. While on the plane Tim played with the silver bracelet that lay on his wrist. Ziva had given it to him at the airport and he had given her a gold necklace with a Star of David pendant. Both items were inscribed with one word, _Remember._ They had promised to wait for each other, to seek each other out when they could. They exchanged emails and phone numbers and vowed to stay in touch. Both knew that they would be together again one day, and for them that day couldn't come fast enough.

One week after Tim's departure from Israel Eli called Ziva into his office.

"You wanted to see me Father" Ziva said when she walked in.

"Yes. I have a new assignment for you. It will be for a years' time and you will be stationed in Paris, France gathering Intel with an NCIS Agent." Eli saw his daughter perk up considerably with false hope. "No Ziva, it is not Timothy."

Ziva visibly deflated. "Well, who will I be working with?"

"A woman who is next in line for the Director's chair at NCIS. Jenny Shepard."

**-TBC-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody! I am glad that you are enjoying this story! The feedback has been amazing! Now to answer the two most popular questions; No, Tim's time in Los Angeles with the OSP team will not be in this story as this is not a crossover. The years Tim spent in LA will only be seen in Flashbacks or in passing conversation. And no, Tim will not be appearing in this Chapter. This chapter will only have Ziva and the rest of the DC team and will explore Ziva's experiences as the team Probie.**

**Now here is what you need to know for this Chapter. As you know Tim was hired in 2005 at the age of 20 and spent one year as a Case Officer in Norfolk. He then went to Israel when he was 21 and worked there with Ziva, who was 19 at the time, for two years. At the end of Chapter 2 Ziva was 21 and Tim was 23. This Chapter takes place a little over a year after Ziva received her new assignment. This Chapter will start out with Jenny Shepard receiving her new post as Director and bringing Ziva in to take the open spot on Gibbs' team. So, to stay with my time line the year is 2009, Tim is 24, Ziva is 22, Kate is 29, and Tony is 31. You will also meet Abby and a surprise OC. I will include some Episode Tags into this chapter, modified to fit my story, as well as some cases I made up. Also, 4 years will pass during this chapter.**

**Also, I am well aware that my timeline does not match up with the show, but since this is an alternate universe, I hope you will overlook it.**

**Hope you enjoy the ride!**

_Washington D.C – April 2009_

Director Tom Morrow was sitting in MTAC with his successor, Jenny Shepard. They had just finished going over all active operations that NCIS had going on and were now moving on to the main problem Jenny was going to be facing as Director. Gibbs.

"So, that about covers all the important stuff Jenny. But I feel I should let you in on something that I am sure will become a headache for you very soon." Morrow said.

"What's that Tom?"

Morrow then pulled out several huge files and handed them to Jenny. "The issue is Agent Gibbs and his team."

Jenny just chuckled. "Yeah. I know firsthand that Jethro can be difficult to work with sometimes. What's the issue with them?"

"The issue is that three years ago Gibbs wanted a fourth member for his team. But he didn't get the man he wanted and tried to back out of having a four man team. I, however, was not going to let it go. I told him he was going to have a four man team no matter what and he was to select one anyway." Morrow paused sipping his coffee. "Those files you are holding are all the people that have been assigned to Gibbs as his fourth member. You will note that they all have some extensive computer training, that was a requirement by me, because the man Gibbs originally wanted had two degrees from MIT but also a great deal of field experience."

"That's odd. Jethro always struck me as a techno-phobe. The Agent must have been something impressive if Gibbs was willing to give him a spot on his team."

Jenny didn't miss the smile that played across the Director's face. "Oh he is! Personally I think he made the right call when he decided to go in a different direction with his career. He is currently working out in LA in OSP."

Jenny just nodded. "So what was the deal with all these agents? Gibbs didn't like them?"

Morrow shook his head. "Other way around. The way Gibbs and his team work tends to rub any new comers the wrong way. Plus, Agents DiNozzo and Todd don't seem to get along with outsiders. Tomorrow you are going to have to find someone that is willing to work with them."

Jenny was thoughtful for a moment and then smiled. "I think I have just the right person for the job."

Morrow raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

_The Next Day_

Gibbs walked into the Bullpen with his trademark cup of coffee and headed straight for his desk. He always got in before the rest of the team, a habit he picked up in the Marines, so he could have some peace and quiet while he went over case reports that were filed the night before. When he sat down he glanced around at the other desks. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until he spotted a couple of boxes on the desk across from him.

"_What the hell?"_ Gibbs thought. The desk had been empty for the last week and, he had hoped would remain empty. For the past few years his team had been through more agents than he could remember. Nobody ever seemed to fit with his team. It still rubbed Gibbs raw even after all these years that Agent McGee didn't want to work with his team and if he was honest with himself he could understand why. Tony, his Senior Field Agent, would "tease" anybody that sat down at that desk relentlessly and would play "harmless" pranks on them almost every day. There were a few close calls as Tony's behavior had almost led to fist fights right in the middle of the bullpen. Kate was no better. Her past employment with the FBI's Counter Terrorism Unit had left her with a badass attitude, which she constantly flaunted towards her other co-workers. The handful of female agents that had joined the team in the last few years had filed complaints against her for bullying and lack of commradory. Gibbs ignored the complaints telling those agents that they should just suck it up and get back to work, which led to them immediately transferring. Even some of the male agents were put out by her attitude, saying that she clearly had "daddy" issues and wondered how the hell she still had her job. Again, Gibbs didn't care about that. He only ever wanted one person to sit in that desk and as far as he was concerned if it didn't get filled by the person he wanted than it shouldn't be filled.

"_When will the Director ever learn?"_ He thought. _"How many agents are we going to have to go through before he just lets me run my team the way I see fit?"_

Gibbs was brought out of his thoughts by the familiar ding of the elevator. He looked up and saw Tony and Kate coming off the elevator. Kate had been giving Tony a ride into work ever since he opened up that envelope filled with y-pestis. He was given the all clear a couple weeks ago but it was still a scary time for the team, because they came really close to losing Tony on that case. Fortunately, Kate and Tony started to get back to normal with their constant bickering. The pair had often reminded Tony of a brother and sister with the way the argued and it always brought a smile to his face.

"Seriously Kate, would it have been too much to ask for to stop off somewhere to get me breakfast?" Tony whined.

"Well Tony, that might have been possible had you not dragged your feet this morning. And seriously, asking me to tie your shoes?" Kate snapped.

"Hey sheath your claws Katie! I almost died! Of the plague, in case you forgot!"

"That was three weeks ago Tony, and you have already been cleared for field duty so stop being such a girl." Kate said. She then turned to speak to Gibbs. "Good morning Gibbs."

"Hey Boss!"

"Dinozzo. Kate." Gibbs returned their greeting in the usual way.

Kate was the first to notice the boxes on the empty desk. "Are we getting another one Gibbs?" She asked nodding towards the desk.

"Sweet! Fresh meat!" Tony exclaimed. "So how long do you think this one is going to last?"

"Don't know." Gibbs answered honestly. "This is the first I am hearing about this." Gibbs was starting to get agitated about this. He would always be a good soldier and follow orders but, was it too much to ask for a heads up? He was going to have to have a talk with the Director about this.

No sooner was that thought out of Gibbs' brain when his phone rang. "Yeah, Gibbs." He listened for a second then said, "Ok we will be right up." Gibbs stood up grabbing his coffee then barked at his agents. "Let's go. We're wanted in the Director's office."

When the trio reached the Director's outer office Gibbs noticed that Director Morrow's usual assistant wasn't there today. He just shook his head and thought nothing of it. Continuing towards the Director's door he stopped and knocked, waiting to be allowed in.

"Enter."

When Gibbs opened the door he was greeted by Director Morrow and a person he never thought he would see again, Jenny Shepard. Seeing her brought back a lot of memories from their undercover operation in Paris. So many nights spent together wrapped in each other's arms and sharing every part of themselves. Gibbs quickly dismissed those memories and continued into the office with DiNozzo and Kate right behind him.

Director Morrow greeted the team. "Good morning, Agent Gibbs, Todd, DiNozzo."

"Director." They said in unison.

Never one to beat around the bush Morrow got right down to business. "I would like to introduce you to your new Boss, Director Shepard." He said motioning to Jenny. "I have been offered the Director's chair at the Department at Homeland Security and have decided to take it. Director Shepard will be taking over as Director here."

Gibbs and his two agents had a mixture of responses. Gibbs wasn't sure if he was going to like this or not. He had history with Jenny and could rely on that to have a good working relationship with her, but that same history gave him the knowledge that Jenny Shepard was a force to be reckoned with. Plus, he had no idea what kind of Boss she would be. In Paris, she had followed his orders and now he was going to be following hers. Kate was happy to see a woman in the Director's chair for a change. She had no idea what kind of leader she was going to be but, could tell that she had worked her ass off to get to where she was and respected that. Tony, well his reaction was typical for him. He stopped listening when he heard the word Director and started undressing the new Boss with his eyes, zeroing in on her voluptuous breasts. An action that did not go unnoticed.

"Are you looking at something, Agent DiNozzo?" Jenny asked.

DiNozzo snapped out of his trance and looked embarrassed about the fact that he had been busted drooling over the new Boss. "Oh, uh, no ma'am. I mean, no Director." Then he smiled hoping that would disarm his new Boss.

Tom Morrow just chuckled a little. "Well Director Shepard, it seems you have everything under control. I will take my leave." He said then shook Jenny's hand and made his way to the door.

Once he was gone Jenny moved to take her seat behind her desk. She moved some folders onto her desk and started reading. She looked up and addressed Gibbs. "So how have you been Jethro?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Same. How you been Jen?"

Jenny smiled and answered in a similar fashion. "Busy." She then went into Director mode. "I have been reading your teams files Agent Gibbs and I must say I am impressed with the work you have done. Your team has had the top crime solving rate for the past several years." She looked up to see pride cross all of the Agents faces.

"We are a good team." Gibbs said.

"Yes you are. However, there are some things I would like to discuss with you."

Gibbs frowned a little. He didn't take criticism well. "Such as?"

"_Same old Gibbs."_ Jenny thought. "Your teams ability to play well with others, or lack thereof." She held her hand up to stop Gibbs' protest before he even uttered it. "In the past three years you have been through twenty-seven agents that have tried to fill the fourth slot on your team. From what I can see in these reports you three haven't made any effort to make those agents feel like they were a part of the team. Listed here are complaints against you three from those agents." She again held up her hand to stop any comments from the agents standing in front of her. "I am not interested in any of your excuses on these issues." Tony and Kate shared a nervous glance, while Gibbs remained stoic. "But, as far as I am concerned these issues happened before my tenure and therefore don't matter." She heard DiNozzo and Kate let out a breath that they were holding and had to try really hard not to roll her eyes at the pair.

"None of those agents were able to fully adapt to the team Director." Gibbs said. "We are the best team in the agency and as such can only work with the best."

"Hmmm. So you are saying that you will only allow the absolute best to fill your fourth spot?" Jenny asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Because as I am sure you noticed your new teammate arrived this morning and will be a part of your team for the foreseeable future."

Gibbs looked like he just swallowed a gallon of pure citrus juice. "This is my team. Are you saying I have no say in who joins it?"

"In this case, yes." Jenny said.

Before Gibbs could protest further the Jenny's phone rang. "Yes?" Jenny listened to her assistant for a second then smiled. "Great send her in. Thank you, Cynthia."

The door opened and a very attractive young woman walked in. She had shoulder length dark brown hair, smooth olive skin, and radiant brown eyes. "Bon jour, Jenny!" the young woman said.

Jenny got up and walked over to greet her. "Bon jour Ziva!" Then gave the customary French greeting; a kiss on each cheek. "Did you get moved in?"

"Yes. I have all of my belongings squared away and I have configured my computer. I am ready to start whenever my new team gets in." Ziva said with a smile. She had worked really hard these past few months. She had to study almost non-stop in order to pass the citizenship exam and then had to complete all of the qualification tests in order to become an Agent. The qualifications were easy enough thanks to her Mossad training, but she was really worried about the citizenship exam. Jenny Shepard had been a godsend. Not only did Ziva make a wonderful friend in France but also, gained a valuable ally in Jenny. Jenny had enough clout to push certain things through and was able to fast track her citizenship so she could come here as soon as possible. Though Ziva had not seen Tim in over a year, the two had stayed in touch. She didn't tell him about applying for NCIS or becoming a US citizen because she wanted to surprise him. Even though he was stationed in LA and she was in DC, it would be a lot easier to see him now that they were on the same continent. She just needed one more favor from Jenny. Ziva had Tim's email and home phone but didn't have his cell phone number. She was hoping Jenny would be able to get that for her and she could call him on it to tell him everything. After that, no matter what Jenny wanted from her, Ziva would give it. She was going to be forever in her friend's debt for all that she had done for her.

Jenny smiled. "Well you don't have to wait for them Agent David." She said turning to Gibbs. "Agent Gibbs, meet your new teammate, Agent Ziva David."

Ziva smiled and extended her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you Agent Gibbs. I look forward to working with you and your team."

Gibbs made no move to take her hand, but kept up his tough as nails exterior. "How old are you?"

"_Hmmm. One of those tough as nails types. Alright then."_ Ziva thought. She lowered her hand to her side and arched an eyebrow. "Does it matter?"

Gibbs, Tony, and Kate were instantly reminded of McGee from his first meeting with Gibbs. "Just want to determine if you have what it takes." Gibbs said.

"And knowing my age will tell you that?" Ziva asked skeptically. "Before I came to NCIS I worked as a field operative for Mossad in the Middle East. I started when I was seventeen. And to answer your question I am twenty-two."

"And you are supposed to be our computer tech?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva's eyes narrowed slightly. "If you mean to ask am I going to be spending my time chained to my desk playing on my computer, than the answer is no. If you are asking me if my knowledge of computers will be beneficial to you along with my field experience than the answer is yes. My last partner was a computer genius along with being a highly effective field operative and proved that a knowledge of computers can go a long way in the field, and he taught me almost everything he knows about them."

Tony and Kate were shocked. They had never heard anyone talk to Gibbs like this and live. Jenny, who had moved back to her chair, just smirked.

"And you think knowing a few tricks makes you the best person for my team?" Gibbs said skeptically.

Ziva rolled her eyes. "I never said I was the best Agent Gibbs, that title belongs to my old partner. But, I am better than most and from what I have been led to believe that includes anyone on your team."

Gibbs for all he was worth couldn't argue with that. Both he and DiNozzo were old school and a lot of the programs out there were too complex for Kate. Abby, their lab rat, knew how to do all that stuff but she was a forensic scientist first and foremost. Gibbs was silent for a few more seconds. "Alright David. Let's get to work, and call me Boss." With that he nodded at Jenny and walked out with Tony and Kate trying to catch up.

Before she left Ziva asked her friend for her last favor and was handed a piece of paper with Tim's cell phone number on it. Jenny smiled at her and told her to try and keep the calls out of the bullpen as some people were natural snoops. Ziva nodded and headed down to her desk to start her new journey. She had already resolved to call Tim later that night and tell him everything but for right now she was focused on making the most of her current position.

_July – 2010_

The team was working hard on their new case. A pair of Marines was murdered and as they dug deeper into their lives they discovered that they were members of a drug ring and were likely killed because they had gotten greedy. Tony was one the phone with Metro, Kate was tracking down their CO, and Ziva was trying to trace the money the deceased had stolen but kept losing the trail in off shore bank accounts. Then, Gibbs came strolling in demanding updates.

"Some better have something!" He barked.

"Boss, just got off the phone with Metro and Corporal Williams and Private Jones don't have any history with gangs in the area. Whoever, they are partnered with they must have met in the service." Tony said.

Kate then gave her report. "Just talked to their CO Gibbs. Three of their unit didn't show up for muster today." She grabbed the remote for the plasma and brought up their profiles. "Sergeant Raff, Private Smith, and PFC Daniels according to their CO all three of them were tight with Williams and Jones. So either they are out looking for revenge…"

"Or they are the mystery partners." Gibbs finished for her. "David, you find the money yet."

Ziva shook her head and adjusted her reading glasses. "No Boss, Williams and Jones were very smart when they hid the money. They have it automatically moving from one account to another. I have a few snooper programs running to keep track of it but I always lose it when it transfers into a country protected by international banking laws. The best I can do is wait until someone tries to move it back to the states before I can freeze it."

Gibbs just grunted. "Who has control over the accounts?" He asked. He really didn't understand any of the computer talk that Ziva used but, always made like he wasn't impressed.

"There is no way of knowing without hacking into the database and accessing all of the clients that use these banks information."

"Alright. Tony take Kate and go talk to the rest of the unit see if they know where Raff and the others might have gone. David get me that information by the time I get back." Gibbs said as he went to get an update from Abby.

"On it Boss." Tony sounded off.

"But Boss that is illegal." Ziva said before he got out of earshot.

Tony and Kate stopped at the entrance of the Bullpen to watch the fireworks. They both knew to never talk back to the Boss, but always loved it when someone else made that mistake.

Gibbs slowly walked back to Ziva's desk and glared at the young agent."You got a problem following orders David?"

"No Boss, I am just saying that what you are asking me to do violates at least six international laws that I can think of and…." Ziva started but was cut off by Gibbs.

"Then don't get caught." He said than strode off, before Ziva could protest again.

Ziva looked at her teammates and asked, "Why does he always do that? I mean I am just as good in the field as you two but all he has me doing is computer work most of which is near impossible for even the best computer experts."

Tony just grinned and walked over to her desk. "Don't worry Probie. Someday you will get your chance to come and play with the grown-ups." He said than ruffled her hair.

While Tony was walking away Kate chimed in with a smile before following. "Besides Ziva we all know you are better computer tech than an investigator."

"Thanks Kate." Ziva said sarcastically.

Kate just smiled and said, "Anytime!"

Ziva just shook her head and dove into her task. Thankfully Tim had shown her how to cover her tracks, but it still didn't sit well with her that her Boss was telling her to break the law in order to get the information they needed faster. Still, she was given a direct order and had no choice but to follow it.

After an hour or so Ziva found the information they were looking for and Gibbs received a call from Tony saying that they had a location on Raff and the others. By the end of the day, all three Marines were in custody and the team was writing up their reports. As usual Ziva was the first one done and Gibbs dismissed her soon after leaving Gibbs, Tony and Kate in the bullpen.

"You two got your reports done yet?" Gibbs asked.

"Almost Gibbs." Kate said.

"I'm getting there, Boss." Tony said. "Maybe you should have Probie do our reports for us, I mean we do more work than she does anyway."

Kate gave him a little glare. Although she didn't act like it all the time, Kate saw Ziva as the baby sister she always wanted. "Tony, she does a lot of work and you know it. She just doesn't get to go out into the field with us that often."

"I know that Kate. I am just saying with her computer skills she could at least offer to help out."

"Maybe if you stopped goofing off for five minutes you might actually make some progress DiNozzo." Gibbs said in his don't mess with me attitude.

"Yes Boss!" Tony said then got back to work as if he was possessed.

Gibbs then looked at Kate and she followed suit. Once silence had descended once again Gibbs turned his gaze to Ziva's desk. He was really impressed with her work today, if it hadn't been for the information she recovered then they wouldn't have had a shred of evidence against Raff or the others in his group when they caught them. But true to form Gibbs said nothing. He wasn't the type to give out compliments he was more of a tough love kind of guy. But his "kids" knew that they could come to him when they needed to talk about something. And after today he was confident that Ziva knew that too. _"Maybe I will let her come with me, in the field on the next case."_ Gibbs thought with a slight smile.

_January – 2011_

Ziva was sitting in her living room watching the snow fall outside. Growing up in Israel she didn't get to see it too often. She was still getting used to the cold winters but this year it just seemed that much colder. She usually spent her night's skyping with Tim but, he was currently on assignment and couldn't be reached. Toying with her necklace she remembered the long weekend she spent in California with Tim and his family a month ago. It was so nice to see her beloved again and hold him close. It was also very nice to meet his family. She absolutely adored his little sister; she reminded Ziva so much of herself at that age and his little brother just made her heart melt. Tim's parents had made her feel so welcome and loved but, it made her miss her father and the men who she long thought of as her brothers; Michael and Malachi. But tonight she felt so alone. She didn't really feel any sort of connection with her teammates, as she saw it Tony just belittled her and talked to her like she was a little child. Kate just seemed to always go along with Tony whenever he made fun of her, pranked her, or invaded her privacy. At first, Ziva hoped that she and Kate could become friends and had even looked up to Kate as if she were her big sister, but all Kate did was abuse the trust that Ziva had placed in her. Everything Ziva told Kate in confidence was quickly relayed to either Tony or Abby and subsequently used as ammunition against her. What made it worse was the fact that when no one else was around Kate did act like she cared about her but as soon as someone else walked in Kate went back to pretending that she didn't exist. Then there was Gibbs. He has said for the past two years that his door was always open and he would listen if any of them needed to talk. At that memory a slight tear escaped Ziva's eye. She had taken Gibbs up on that offer only once in the past two years, a couple months ago, and like Ziva feared it didn't go well.

_FLASHBACK_

The case the team had worked had been extremely difficult. A child rapist was on the loose and he was using a social networking site to find his victims and lure them into his clutches. Because the perp was using the internet a good portion of the work rested on Ziva's shoulders. Tony was constantly demanding updates, Kate didn't so much as speak to her, and Gibbs was directing all of his fury at her as if she was the one responsible for the travesties that the man was committing. After the case was over, everyone went back to normal but as always didn't even stop consider that their treatment of Ziva during the case was uncalled for and unwarranted. Gibbs dismissed everyone at seven and Ziva politely refused to join Tony and Kate for a celebration drink. Truth be told she didn't want to be anywhere near them after the way they had treated her today and how they pretended none of it even happened.

Ziva drove around for a few hours trying not to let her dark thoughts stew in her heart. This was the first case involving a child rapist that Ziva had been a part of and she was having difficulty dealing with it on top of the way she felt her team treated her. Her desperate need to talk about it led her to Gibbs house. She didn't feel comfortable talking with Kate anymore and there was no way in hell she was going to talk to Tony about anything. As she walked through the house she knew from over hearing Kate, Tony and Abby talk about it that Gibbs spent most of his spare time in his basement. She found her boss sanding a piece of wood.

Ziva cleared her throat. "Hello Boss."

Gibbs looked up. "David. What are you doing here?"

The question took Ziva by surprise but she was determined not to lose her nerve. It took a lot to walk into Gibbs house to seek advice and she was determined to get it. "Well, um, I just wanted to talk to you for minute."

Gibbs turned back to his boat and continued to sand. "Ok. Talk."

Ziva was again taken back by Gibbs' behavior, he sure wasn't acting like he was willing to listen to her worries and it had Ziva questioning more and more whether or not she made a mistake in coming here. "You see, it is about the case. This was my first case dealing with a child rapist and I…"

Gibbs didn't even look at her. "You are going to have to learn on your own how to deal with that Ziva." Gibbs always hated cases involving children and he knew Ziva didn't know that but he had his own thoughts to deal with so he was hoping to keep Ziva's visit short.

A lump started to develop in Ziva's throat. She was really hoping that Gibbs, as her mentor, would help her deal with these emotions that were so new to her but he was just telling her to figure it out on her own. "Yes. Well that is not the only thing I wish to discuss with you. I…"

Gibbs lost his patience at this point. "For God's sake David spit it out! If you have a personal problem I don't know what to tell you other than to keep it out of the office. We all got to work together and we don't need personal issues messing with the team cohesion."

If Gibbs was looking at Ziva he would have seen tears starting to well up in her eyes. _"I knew it was a mistake coming here."_ She thought. "You are right Boss. I am sorry for taking up your time." She said in a soft voice filled with hurt and rejection. "I will see you at work tomorrow."

Gibbs sighed and mentally headslapped himself. He heard the rejection in her voice and quickly tried to say that it wasn't her fault. "Look Ziva…" but when he looked up Ziva was already gone and he could faintly hear the front door closing. Gibbs sighed again and poured himself some bourbon. A piece of him was telling him to call her back so they could talk but another bigger piece was telling him that she knew he didn't mean anything by his brusque behavior and if she needed to talk again she would be back.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Since then Ziva had bottled up her feelings and never talked about them with anyone on the team. She still went out on occasion with Tony and Kate but only to keep up the team cohesion as Gibbs called it. Her visit to Gibbs that day had driven home the point that her team would never consider Ziva as a friend. She was just a co-worker nothing more. It was not like any of them had ever acted like they wanted to be friends with her anyway so it wasn't that difficult to not expect anything other than a co-worker relationship.

Just then Ziva's phone rang. She picked it up to see who was calling her. The Caller ID said Gail. A smile instantly spread across her face. Gail was Ziva's best friend; she was a perfect example of how a friend was supposed to treat you by keeping your secrets, treating you with respect, and loving you for who you are. Gail was the other forensic specialist at NCIS besides Abby, and she also happened to be Abby's identical twin sister. But even though they looked alike, they had absolutely nothing in common. While Abby was a Goth and every aspect of her life showed it, she was also extremely childish and didn't really get along with anyone but Gibbs' team. Gail on the other hand was pretty normal. She had long blonde hair, dressed like a "skater" as she called it, and hated death metal music. The first time Ziva met Gail she knew they were going to become great friends. Ziva was working in the lab trying to repair a laptop that Tony had broken at a crime scene, and was suffering through Abby's horrible music when a blonde woman wearing a lab coat and jeans stormed into the lab grabbed the radio and smashed it into the floor. Ziva was surprised by the action but more by the fact that Gail looked just like Abby. Gail had looked at Ziva briefly, after smashing the radio and saw Ziva mouth _"thank you" _to which she smiled and nodded. Abby went into a full blown tantrum saying she was going to tell Gibbs. Gail was not impressed by the threat. She looked Abby dead in eye and said, _"Oh really? And what is he going to do exactly? Stare at me? Yeah real scary! Or is he going to have that frat boy of his come down to my lab and tell some crappy jokes? Maybe he might send down that woman who seems to be stuck on permanent PMS to throw her weight around?"_ After that Ziva and Gail became fast friends and hung out quite often.

Ziva answered the phone. "Hey Gail-force!"

"_Hey ZiZi!"_ She responded. _"Me and a couple of the girls were going to head out and catch a movie, you wanna come?"_

Ziva smiled and was extremely thankful to have a friend like Gail. "Sure. Where do you want me to meet you?"

"_Well you could open your door and let me in for starters! I'm freezing my ass off out here!"_ That was followed by a knock at the door.

Ziva laughed and let her friend in. As she went to get ready she was once again grateful to have such a great friend. Ziva could put up with all the rest of it as long as she had friends like Gail.

_November – 2012_

Tony and Kate were sitting at their desk working on cold cases. Ziva had left a few minutes ago for a coffee run. Though they looked like they were working, the only thing the duo was doing was thinking about how distant Ziva seemed in the past few weeks. Everything seemed normal to them but, over the past few weeks they all noticed that their Probie was saying less and less to them that wasn't case related and had started taking her lunches separately from them. She even stopped going out for the celebration drinks with the team after they had closed a case.

Tony glanced over at Ziva's desk trying to find the moment when his Probie had shut him out. Sure he teased her constantly, and pranked her more than anyone else, but she never seemed to mind that. Or did she? She had always said that she hated the nicknames and the pranks but Tony always thought that she was just acting like she didn't like them. He was sure that she knew that it was his way of showing that he cared about her. After all, big brothers always give their younger siblings a hard time right? At that moment a memory from a couple months ago came back to Tony.

_FLASHBACK_

Ziva had just gotten stuck to her keyboard, again, because Tony had put superglue all over it. Once she was stuck Tony and Kate had started laughing hysterically. But, unbeknownst to the pair Ziva had received some bad news that morning. Her brother Malachi had been injured during a routine field operation. He was fine and would make a full recovery but it was still hard to hear for Ziva. Right as Kate was getting ready to ask if Ziva would ever learn the Probie did something unexpected. In a fit of blind rage she took her key board and broke it over her knee, violently freeing her fingers in the process. The action had caused a couple of her fingertips to be torn open, still Ziva did not say a word but her rage was palpable. Without so much as a glance towards her teammates, Ziva walked over to the first aid kit then went to the bathroom to treat her injuries. When Gibbs walked into the bullpen he saw the broken keyboard and asked what happened. Needless to say he was not happy to hear that Tony once again pranked Ziva and delivered a harsh headslap to Tony and Kate. Tony for playing the prank and Kate for letting him. Gibbs then went off in search of Ziva.

When Ziva came back to the bullpen carrying a new keyboard Tony had tried to apologize to her but got the cold shoulder for the rest of the day. Kate had tried to get her to come over for a girl's night but Ziva said that she would rather have the night to herself.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

As Tony sat at his desk thinking back on that day he realized that he probably had gone a bit too far sometimes and it might have given his Probie the wrong impression. _"Maybe I can invite her out tonight and show her that I really do care about her. I wonder what she likes to do for fun." _Tony thought.

Kate was trying to concentrate on her work but kept glancing at Ziva's desk. The relationship between the two women had been strained to say the least. It was really bothering Kate that the baby sister she wanted was pushing her away. When that first met, Kate thought that they were so much alike and would get along very well, and could even gang up on DiNozzo once in a while. But, that illusion was torn apart over the past few weeks. Kate realized the cold hard truth a couple of weeks ago, that Ziva did not see their relationship the same way she did.

_FLASHBACK_

Kate was working away on her case report early in the morning, trying to get caught up when the elevator dinged. Ziva walked off talking on her cell phone with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes baby, Mal is ok. I spoke with Father last night and he is almost back to full health." Ziva said.

"_Baby?!" _Kate thought. _"When did she get a boyfriend? And why didn't she tell me about him?"_

Ziva then laughed. "Yes I am sure. Well I just got to my desk and I have work to do. Plus, you need to get some sleep you have been up for how long? Thirty-six hours! You get you cute butt in bed this instant mister or I am calling your mother!" She playfully scolded. "I thought that might work. Sweet dreams baby! I love you too! Bye."

Ziva sat down and booted up her computer. Kate waited patiently but Ziva didn't say anything. Losing patience Kate got up and walked over to Ziva's desk. "Hey Ziva!" She said casually.

Ziva looked up briefly. "Hey Kate!"

"So, who were you talking to?"

"Nobody." Ziva responded, not even looking at Kate.

Kate was a little taken back by the short reply. "Come on Ziva! I am not Tony! You know you can talk to me. We're practically sisters, so come on spill! When did you meet this boyfriend of yours? Does he treat you well?" She said taking a seat on the corner of the young woman's desk.

Ziva finally looked up at Kate and the look on her face was a look of utter disbelief. That look was like a punch to gut for Kate, but Ziva's words were like a knife through her heart. "Sisters?! Really Kate? What about our relationship gave you that idea? And for your information, my personal life is none of your business." Then Ziva stood and walked away.

Kate was utterly floored by Ziva's words. She had thought for years that Ziva had felt the same way she did about their relationship. As Kate sat back down at her desk she started to go over everything in her head all the way back to first day Ziva had joined the team. Then, a horrifying thought came to Kate's mind. _"Oh my God! Ziva's right, I haven't treated like an older sister should. If anything I have been acting the same way my sister acted towards me."_ Kate was so consumed with her thoughts that she didn't even realize the Tony had walked in. As Kate resumed her work she vowed to herself that she was going to do everything in her power to be a better sister to Ziva.

_END FLASHBACK_

While Tony and Kate were thinking Ziva came back from her coffee break and Gibbs had come down from MTAC. But, before Ziva sat down she pulled a pencil out of her pocket and started to test her keyboard. This had been a habit of her's ever since the last superglueing incident.

"Come on, Probie. You don't have to do that every time you sit down." Tony said with a smile.

Ziva took her seat and responded without looking at Tony. "You haven't exactly proven yourself to be very trustworthy with other people's belongings Tony."

Tony's face fell a little at Ziva's remark. Kate decided to try. "You know you don't have to worry about that with me around Ziva. I got your back." She said with a smile.

The only response she got was a raised eyebrow and a skeptical look.

Having witnessed all this Gibbs decided it was time to get to the bottom of Ziva's behavior. Getting up he said, "David, with me."

Ziva locked her computer and followed her Boss to the elevator. Once inside Gibbs hit a floor and then switched off the emergency switch as soon as it started moving. Turning to Ziva he asked, "You ok?"

She met her Boss's stare and responded. "I'm fine, Boss. Why do you ask?"

"You've seemed distant the past couple weeks. Just wondering if there is anything bothering you."

Ziva was silent.

"When was the last time you took you lunch with the rest of us? When was the last time you went out for a drink with Tony or Kate? We are your team Ziva if you need to talk…"

"If I need to talk I will talk to friends."

Gibbs didn't want to think about whether or not she was referring to the team when she said _friends_. Gibbs decided it would be best to leave it alone for now. He turned and switched the elevator back on. "Just remember if you need to talk my door is open."

Ziva responded quickly. "That won't be necessary Boss. I will keep my personal problems out of the bullpen, so I don't interfere with the team cohesion."

Before Gibbs could respond Ziva was on her way back to her desk. Gibbs sighed and hoped there was time to fix the fractured relationships between Ziva and the rest of them. She was the only agent that had been able to work with them and they all made a great team. Inwardly he was kicking himself for letting things get this far out of hand. He was dangerously close to losing a valued team member and he had no idea why. Stepping back in the elevator he went down to autopsy to get the advice of his trusted friend Ducky to try and get to the bottom of this.

_May – 2013_

Jenny Shepard was sitting in her office reading a personnel file of the man who was going to be the new MCRT. She had been waiting patiently for two years to have enough money in the budget for another Major Case Response Team and she finally had it. She had put feelers out in the agency for recommendations as soon as the SECNAV gave her the green light, this man was right at the top of the list. Despite his age this young agent had done more than most other agents twice his age. After reading his file she knew there was no need to look any further. Just then her phone rang.

"Yes. Great send him in!"

When the man walked through the door he walked over to the Director's desk and extended his hand. "Hello, my name is Timothy McGee. It's a pleasure to meet you."

**-TBC-**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
